Rebellion
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: The year is 2022 and Japan is ruled by the evil dictator Naraku. Inuyasha, and his rebellion are the only things standing in Naraku's way of world domination, and also something else. But what? R&R plz


Rebellion

By: D3m0n Slay3r

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. They strictly belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter I**

A male hanyou by the name of Inuyasha stared out the window of a rundown building onto the once paved streets of Tokyo Japan. Now a desolate wasteland and full of death, and blood. All brought upon by the dictator of the country, his name was Naraku. Naraku had taken over the Japanese government in early 2019, now in the year 2022 a rebellion is fighting to stop this madman and his plans. Naraku taking over Tokyo and all of Japan was just the beginning. Inuyasha knew what stopped Naraku from taking the rest of the world with his unstoppable armies of immortal demons.

"Inuyasha sir, we're ready to move out on your order, sir." Said a voice behind Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned around and faced the man, the man was as tall as Inuyasha, he had black hair what tied into a tiny ponytail near the end of his hair.

"Good Miroku, now are you sure it's a shard of the Shikon jewel?" he asked and Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha picked up his M16 and slung it over his shoulder, turned around and faced Miroku, and walked out of the building with four other men. There was Inuyasha who stood fairly tall, with silver hair, amber eyes, and two cute doggy ears on the top of his head. The next man was Miroku who stood as tall as Inuyasha. His hair was like his eyes black. The next man was actually a woman, her name was Sango. She was slightly shorter than Miroku with long black hair that was usually held up in a ponytail, and her eyes were the same as well.

The third man was a teenage kitsune by the name of Shippo. He stood slightly taller than Inuyasha and Miroku. He had long orange hair that was usually tied back in a green bow. He had cute humanoid looking ears, tiny fangs hanging from the top of his mouth, and a puffy cream-colored tail. And the final man was Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru was taller than Inuyasha with long white hair and a crescent moon mark on his forehead. They began to carefully walk the streets following Miroku to where the shard was located.

They reached a street corner they quickly hid from Naraku's men in an alley.

* * *

Naraku sat up from his desk and walked out of the building followed by a man who looked to be in bandages.

"Onigumo, take Suikotsu and Jakotsu, and see if you can find Inuyasha and his friends on the street." Said Naraku

"Yes sir." Replied Onigumo

"Oh, and take that new girl from sector H with you, her name is Kagome Higurashi, I think it's time that she sees the enemy." Said Naraku before Onigumo could leave

Onigumo walked out of the room where Naraku was and walked down a hall to a room that read private. Onigumo held up his badge to the men standing at the door. The guards stepped aside and let him, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu in.

"Welcome, Onigumo, sir." Said a man who approached them, and saluted

"I am looking for Kagome Higurashi." He said

"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the entrance please." Said the man

A woman in her mid twenties stood up and walked over to the front where Onigumo was waiting. She was wearing a camouflage outfit and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Kagome Higurashi reporting, sir." Said Kagome saluting

"Kagome, my name is Onigumo, his lord Naraku has chosen you to join Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and myself on a mission to take out a unit of Inuyasha's rebellion. Lock and load and report back at 1600 hours." Said Onigumo

Kagome saluted and walked off to get her gear.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo backed into an alley avoiding a unit of Naraku's troops.

"Phew, that was close, way too close." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, we're close." Said Miroku

"Good, Miroku, you lead, and we'll follow." Replied Inuyasha

Miroku stepped forward out of the alley, he gestured for them to follow; Inuyasha ran out of the alley, his M16 pointed in front of him, followed by Sango, Sesshomaru, and Shippo.

End of chapter I, yeah I know that this was kinda short and it was kinda boring, but it's going to get better


End file.
